Deja Vu Never Again
by Mysterious Midnight
Summary: My version of 'Deja Vu All over Again': Two sisters didn't make it. The remaining one has to choose between staying true to her heritage and a normal life. Which sister survived? Read to find out!
1. The Sad Beginning

A/N: Like the mystery summery? Lol. And you won't know who the surviving sister is for a while either. Maybe by the end of this chapter or beginning of the next you'll figure it out or I'll just say. I'm holding it off for as long as I can – Evil Grin. – But it might be hard to not write who it is for that long, so . . . We'll see what happens. Lol.

Note: For all those reading them, I'm still posting Chapters for "A Vision of Utopia" and "Generation Charmed". I just couldn't wait to post this any longer!

Well, enjoy and please, please review!

PS: Sorry if it's kind of boring or sorta bad. It was hard to come up with things to write without giving away who the remaining sister is. Just bear with me until next chapter - or, possibly, the end of this chapter. That's when it'll get better because I'll finally reveal who the remaining sister is.

So enjoy and please review! Thanks!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The wind blew softly around her as the priest spoke. Around her, several people were crying. Others stared blankly – numbly – at the two white, gold-trimmed caskets that held the bodies of two of the Halliwell Sisters. Only a few other people, she included, knew the real reason her sisters had died, but few knew the real reason two young, kind, sweet women had been murdered.

Tears slipped from her eyes and down her cheeks. She felt weak and defeated; she should have been able to save her sister's from dying. She had been able to kill the demon, at least. How, she didn't know. With the Power of Three lost, she was weakened. Maybe it had been her will to fight, or her deep hatred for the demon for killing her sisters. Whatever the case, it was gone and she could at least say she had justified her sister's deaths – even though that couldn't and wouldn't bring them back.

The priest finished the ceremony and did some kind of ritual that she was unfamiliar with. As it were, she felt guilty not having a Wiccan perform the ceremony. But after loosing two sisters because of magic, she felt only hatred toward the stupid craft. She felt betrayed by it and everything she had ever known about it.

Sighing, she walked to the front of the room to begin the stupid "Sorry for your lose" hand shake and fake smile. How could she smile and say 'thank you' when she'd just lost her sisters? It all felt so unfair. So cruel. So heartless.

When the ceremony was over, she lingered for just a few moments, staring at the white caskets and trying not to cry. If she started to cry again, she'd never stop. When she couldn't take it anymore, she left.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Halliwell Manor was silent.

It was odd and weird and very unusual, as was it disturbing and sad. She was used to the hustle and bustle; three women running to and fro trying to get ready for work and the day ahead of them. No more pounding on the bathroom door when she was running late; No more borrowing of clothes. She had no one to make coffee for and no one to yell at when she was frustrated. No more demon attacks, she assumed. It wasn't as if the Charmed Ones were a threat to anyone now. It was just her, The Power of One. She was weak without her sisters. She was alone without them.

Unsure of what to do with herself now, she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. But everywhere, pictures of her and her sisters surrounded her. She got up and walked to the kitchen. But even there, memories haunted her. The kitchen was where they had gathered in the morning for breakfast and chitchat. The kitchen was where they had made potions and spells. Growing frustrated, she left the kitchen and walked upstairs. But where could she possibly go there? Not into her sisters rooms, which would surely make her cry; Not into her room, where she had conversed with her sisters over many things; not to the bathroom, which held many different demonic stories. Maybe to the attic? She always felt comforted there.

In the attic, she walked to the Book of Shadows, where it sat on a tall wooden podium. She took in the scent of dust, very old antiques, and the scent of old leather and paper from the Book. She flipped through the pages, not really looking for anything in particular. She stopped when she found a spell that caught her eye. It was a spell to bind a witches powers.

Did she dare?

Magic was a part of her and had been a part of her sisters and her family for hundreds of generations. Could she really, with one spell, strip herself of such a heritage? Would it be selfish to want a normal life? To have a normal life – something her sisters would never again get to have?

She did. But she didn't want to strip herself of her powers. So, she tweaked the spell a bit.

She took a deep breath and recited the spell:

"Here these words, hear my plea.

Form a cloak so none magical can find me."

She said it three times. She probably didn't need to, but it was a weak spell and she wanted to be sure it worked. It felt odd, but she knew it was for the best. She wanted to have a normal life, one without demons and constantly worrying that a demon would come to finish her off and thus permanently destroying the Charmed Ones and any future generations.

Tears filled her eyes as she glanced around the attic. She realized that just cloaking her self wouldn't do it. Every Whitelighter and demon in the world knew where the Halliwell Sisters lived. As much as she hated to do it, she had to move. But she'd leave the house exactly as it was and pray her dearest friends kept the house alive for her.

She also realized that if she told anyone she was leaving, they'd try to stop her. But she had to go. She had to get out of this house, away from this life. She'd bring the Book of Shadows, no doubt; she wanted to leave her old life behind but she'd never forgive herself if anything ever happened to the Book. She'd also pack a few of her own possessions, including some of her sister's things to remember them by.

And she'd leave tonight. She'd pack her belongings into her car and drive all night until she was as far away from San Francisco as possible, as far away from her old life as possible. She'd live a normal life, free of demons and warlocks. She'd settle down, get a job, and maybe even have a family. She'd do all the things she hadn't been able to do when she was a witch.

Taking a few deep breaths, she walked to the attic door, clutching the Book in her arms. Her eyes swept the dusty room once more before she shut the door to attic and the door to her old life.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(A/N: Hope you liked it! Next chapter, you'll find out who survived right away! So please review and read on!)


	2. Survivor

A/N: Woo-hoo! Lots of feedback! I was mean, wasn't I, to give you chapter one and not tell you who survived, and then to not update yesterday. But forgive me, I was sick! I'm better now, so let me thank the reviewers:

**iloveleo15, **Glad you like it!

**phoebe turner, **Aww, I'm sorry it had to be so sad! I hope this chapter is less sad.

**Jade-eye Halliwell, **Lol. By now, you should know that I'm always evil when it comes to my fanfics!

**wyatt333, **The answers to all those questions will be revealed shortly!

**AlanisJunkie, **Glad you liked it!

**Andy, **Glad you liked it!

Also, just in case I don't get to update tomorrow or Saturday: I want to wish everyone a happy and healthy holiday and a wonderful New Year! Though, I'm sure I'll update before New Year's, lol. But I didn't want to just say Christmas, since not everyone celebrates it.

I have the first 11 chapters of this done, so please enjoy and please review! Thanks!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Prue Halliwell groaned; the weight of the box she was trying to carry was too much for her and she ended up dropping it on the ground. It almost landed on her foot, but she moved just in time. She sighed in frustration.

"Need a hand?"

Prue turned and smiled. A very cute, very hot looking man with brown hair, hazel eyes, and pearly white teeth was walking towards her.

"Sure. That'd be nice," Prue replied.

Together, she and the man lifted the box and carried it into the brown house. They put it down in the living room.

"Just moved here, huh?" The man asked.

Prue nodded. "Yeah. I just got her a couple of hours ago. I was lucky this place was for sale, too, otherwise I'd be on the streets." She laughed. "It was a very spur of the moment thing, moving."

The man laughed. "I can see that. Well, welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Bryce Walters. I live across the street from you." He held out his hand for her to shake.

Prue smiled and shook his hand. "Prue Bennett."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Prue Bennett," Bryce replied, smiling. "So, are you here alone or is someone with you?"

"I'm here alone," Prue replied, her smile faltering for a second.

"You okay?" Bryce asked, frowning.

Prue nodded, smiling broader. "Fine. Uh, yeah, I'm here alone."

Bryce nodded, still frowning. "Well, do you need some help than? I'm free right now."

"I'd like that," Prue replied, smiling. "There are some more things in my car. Just take this upstairs to the master bedroom. I already put some stuff up there, so it shouldn't be hard to find. I'll be up in just a minute."

Bryce smiled and nodded, picking up the heavy box and hauling it upstairs.

Prue watched him for a moment before going out to her car and grabbing the last few belongings she had brought with her. She realized, slightly annoyed, that she would have to go get all her checks and credit cards changed to 'Prudence Bennett.' She had thought it safer to change her last name, since most warlocks and Whitelighters knew the Charmed One's last names. Few magical beings knew her father's last name and even less would make the connection.

She trudged back into the house and made her way up the steps. As she stepped into her room, she saw Bryce lifting the Book of Shadows out of the box.

"Don't touch that!" Prue cried, dropping her stuff and running to him. She grabbed it away and placed it carefully on her bed, then stood in front of it.

"Sorry," Bryce said, hands up in defense. "I didn't mean to go through your stuff but I was curious."

Prue frowned. "Why so curious?"

"Why?" Bryce asked, as if it were so obvious why! "A beautiful girl like you all alone in a place like this? Lets just say, if I were the cat, I'd be dead by now from all the curiosity I encounter."

Prue couldn't help but laugh. "There's no mystery about me, Mr. Walters," she said jokingly. "I'm just a girl who needed to get away from the havoc of her old life and start fresh."

"What are you trying to escape from?" Bryce asked, his expression and tone completely serious. He really wanted to know.

Prue stared at him for a moment before turning away to work on unpacking her things and placing them on her bed or in the night table next to her bed.

"You're avoiding me," Bryce pointed out.

"I know," Prue replied. "I'm avoiding you to avoid answering you."

"Aw, come on," Bryce whined, taking her hand and forcing her to look at him. He smiled kindly. "Tell Uncle Bryce what's wrong."

"First, you're not my uncle," Prue said, unable to keep from laughing. "Strangers I've just met aren't my uncle. But you are annoying, you've proved that."

"Just tell me why you left your life behind," Bryce begged.

Prue frowned, looking at the ground then at him. "Something bad happened and I just needed to get away. I really don't want to go into details about it, though."

Bryce nodded. "I understand."

Prue stared at him for a moment, unable to look away. She was still mourning over the loss of her sisters and the move to a new home – which she felt guilty about doing. She'd just picked up and left – but Bryce was so hot.

And then she thought of Andy.

Her heart felt broken at the thought of her high school love. She hadn't even told him she was leaving. She shook her head and turned back to the box she was unloading. Not realizing what she was doing, she placed a picture of her, Piper, and Phoebe on her night table.

"Who are they?" Bryce asked, reaching out and picking the picture up. He stared at it then glanced at Prue.

Prue looked at him silently. "They're my sisters," she finally replied.

"They seem nice. Where are they now? They didn't bother to help you move?' Bryce joked.

Prue looked away. "They're dead."

Bryce frowned. "Oh. I'm really sorry; I didn't know. Was it-"

"Yeah, it was recent," Prue snapped. She grabbed the picture away from him and placed it back in the box.

"So that's what you're running from," Bryce said. It was meant to be a question but it came out as a statement.

Prue held back tears as she turned around to look at him again.

"Yeah. That's what I'm running from."

Bryce stepped closer. "My younger brother died when I was fifteen. I know what it's like to loose a sibling. I'm here for you, Prue."

Prue nodded, taking a step forward. "I know."

And they kissed.


	3. First Date

A/N: **_VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE! ALL MUST READ! _**I'm having some computer problems. I got an Ipod for Christmas and I don't have the proper software to run it. Tomorrow, my dad is calling the computer store and I'm either going to have my windows software updated, or I'm getting a laptop. So I might not be able to update for a few days. I'm really sorry and please forgive me!

Now to thank the reviewers:

**wyatt333, **Lol. Reading your review was humorous, but in a good way. Some of the things you mentioned will either A) sort of happen or B) happen fully. You'll see which is which later on into the fic.

Kay, please enjoy and please review!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Prue pulled away. "I can't do this," she said, shaking her head and backing up.

"Did you leave a boyfriend behind, too?" Bryce asked. This time, however, he seemed less sympathetic and more jealous.

Prue licked her lips. "Kind of. I-I mean . . . No. No boyfriend. I just- I'm still mourning for my sisters and this move was a very sudden thing. I'm just not ready to be involved with someone. And we did just meet."

Bryce nodded. His jealousy seemed to ebb away, replaced by happiness. "I understand. Well, how about I take you out for lunch? That way you can get a break from al this unpacking and we can get to know each other for next time."

"Next time?' Prue asked as Bryce took her hand and dragged her out of the room, down the steps, and outside.

"Next time we kiss," Bryce replied. He winked at her as he took her across the street to his car and helped her in.

Prue laughed. "Right. Next time."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back in San Francisco, Andy Trudeau stood inside Halliwell Manor with his partner, Daryl Morris. The place had been left untouched save for a few missing items.

"Why would Prue just up and leave? It doesn't make sense," Andy said, grief-stricken.

"Both her sisters were murdered, Andy," Daryl replied. "She was upset and she had no one.

"But she had me," Andy retorted.

"If you're entire family was murdered and the killer was still on the loose, would you want to stick around in the house where they were killed?" Daryl asked.

"But the kil-" Andy paused. He had almost said that the killer had been identified and dealt with. But then he'd have to tell Daryl Prue's secret and the real reason her sister's had been murdered. And even though Prue had up and left without telling him, he still couldn't betray her secret.

"The killer?" Daryl probed. "You know something about the killer?"

Andy shook his head. "No. Just . . . let's keep the Manor as it is, just in case Prue comes back. We'll pay the bills and I'll come clean it up once in awhile so it doesn't get too dusty or dirty. We'll have all the mail forwarded to the station. And maybe we should board it up so no one can break in."

"Andy, Prue's gone. She isn't coming back and we can't afford to keep this place up and running," Daryl replied.

"I don't care. We'll find a way," Andy replied. "And we're keeping P3 open, too. P3 was Piper's baby." Without giving Daryl a chance to argue, he turned and left.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Prue bit into her burger and the delicious juices and multiple flavors burst into her mouth.

"Mm. This is really delicious."

Bryce smiled. "This is the best place to come for lunch." He took a big bite out of his own burger.

Prue smiled and sipped her water. She tried to keep any thought of her sisters, Andy, magic, and her old life out of her mind. She wanted to enjoy this.

"So, tell me about yourself," Bryce said.

"What do you want to know?" Prue asked hesitantly.

"This isn't twenty questions and I won't pry, so don't worry," Bryce promised, smiling. "I just want to get to know my new neighbor."

"Well," Prue replied, "I'm from California. I used to work at a museum, but then I left and took up a position at an auction house, which I enjoyed for a long time. But I just wasn't happy. I had planned on leaving and becoming a professional photographer but then my sisters . . . So I decided to leave Los Angeles and I moved here."

"Did you leave behind any other family?" Bryce asked.

Prue frowned but shook her head. "My mother died when I was little. My grandmother raised my sisters and me but she died a year ago. I'm not really sure where my father is. He wasn't really a part of our lives."

"Wow. No offense, but you have a pretty screwed up family," Bryce commented.

Prue chuckled half-heartedly. "You don't know the half of it. So, tell me something about you."

"Me?" Bryce said. "Well, I lived with my mom and my brother. My father left my mom soon after my brother, Jeff, was born. When I was fifteen, Jeff passed away. My mom was . . . really depressed. I left for college three years later and I never looked back. I got a job and supported myself and then I came here once I could afford to live in my own house."

"Wow. We fit together like pieces of a puzzle," Prue replied, then winced. "And that sounded really corny."

"But true. We both have screwed up families and we both ran from it," Bryce agreed.

Prue smiled, but inside, she felt so confused and lost. She should be mourning for her sisters. She shouldn't be telling a complete stranger about her whole life story when she was trying to start over. She should be thinking about Andy who she'd been close to getting back together with. Most of all, she shouldn't have been falling in love.

But she was.

Half an hour later, they paid (well, Bryce paid; he insisted!) and they headed back to Prue's house where they sat on the couch.

"We should do that again sometime," Bryce suggested, smiling at Prue.

Prue laughed. "So, I have a question."

Bryce nodded. "Ask away."

"Was that a first date?" Prue asked.

Bryce nodded again. "Yeah, I think it was."


	4. A Call to the Past

A/N: Hm, okay there was some confusion with the last chapter and one person in particular who got confused, so let me thank the reviewers so I can clear things up.

** wyatt333, **Bryce is kinda cocky, but that's part of his charm! Lol. As to your PS: I didn't even realize, about P3. I'm so used to Piper having it, that it didn't occur to me. Thanks for pointing it out! I'll just say that the time line was changed and she had the club already. Lol. Ah, yes, I do tend to break up couples, don't I? Not intended, I assure you . . . – devil horns appear –

**Jade-eye Halliwell, **I know they lived in San Francisco. But Prue's lying to him. She told him her name was Prue Bennett and said she lived in Los Angeles to throw him off. She's trying to start over. It might make more sense the more chapters I post. Sorry for the mix-up, but glad you're enjoying it!

Kay, please enjoy and please review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

6 Months Later

Prue awoke to the sun shining brightly in her room. She yawned, stretched, and pulled the covers tightly around herself. She shivered; winter had set in and it was pretty cold out. A thin blanket of snow covered the world outside.

The sound of the shower water turning off in the bathroom caused her to smile. Her smile broadened when Bryce walked into her room, dressed in nothing but a towel.

"Morning, sleepy head," Bryce said, smirking as he opened one of the drawers in Prue's dresser. He'd stashed some of his clothes and belongings there for days like this when he'd spent the night. Prue, as well, had some of her things across the street at Bryce's house.

"Mourning, Mr. Tall Dark and almost-naked man," Prue joked, sitting up and yawning again. She ran her hand through her hair. "I think I'll go for a walk. It's kinda cold but it sounds nice. Wanna come with?"

Bryce shook his head. "I'm going to do some repairs around this place. With winter here, it needs to be done or you'll have snow in your kitchen and frozen pipes in your downstairs bathroom."

Prue nodded. "Got it," she laughed. She got up and walked to the closet where she pulled some running clothes out. She changed, kissed Bryce, and walked out of the room, down the steps, and outside. She shivered slightly before turning left onto the street and walking.

Before long, her body became accustomed to the cold and it wasn't so bad. Her breath rose in a white cloud before her. She smiled happily. She had finally been able to get over her sister's deaths. Well, not get over them, but move on at least. She accepted that they were dead and she knew she couldn't get them back, but she still missed them and loved them. For the first time in a long time, though, she wondered if she was being selfish. She'd used the cloaking spell so no magical beings, good or evil, could locate her and she'd up and left without telling anyone, even Andy.

Andy. She missed him.

Up ahead, she saw a pay phone. She bit her lip as she approached it. She had to call him and tell him she was okay. She'd keep it short, so he wouldn't be able to track her call. Hands shaking, she dug into her pocket and found some loose change. She dropped it into the pay phone and dialed Andy's work number.

It rang four times. She was about to hang up when-

"Andy Trudeau."

Prue froze. Her heart was pounding so hard against her ribcage, she felt sure her ribs would crack. Hearing his voice made her melt and she almost felt guilty about being with Bryce. But- no, don't feel guilty, she told herself. She wanted a normal life and she'd left her old life behind. That included Andy.

"Hello?" Andy said.

Prue opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. What was she supposed to say? 'Hi Andy, it's Prue. Sorry I left without saying a word but I had to leave my life behind and that includes you.'? No, she couldn't do that.

"Is anyone there?" Andy asked agitated.

Again, Prue tried to speak but found no words. She was about to hang up when Andy spoke again.

"Prue? Is that you?" Andy asked.

Eyes wide, Prue hung up. She backed away from the pay phone then turned and ran in the direction of her house.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Andy hung his phone up with a heavy heart. How stupid was he? He never should have asked if it was Prue (Which, it so clearly had been). He should have let her speak first. Now he'd never find her.

He'd been trying for six months, since the day she'd left, to find her. But his attempts had failed. He'd even stopped at the Manor to see if she'd returned; she hadn't.

"Andy?"

Andy looked up from his desk to see a man standing before him. He had blonde hair and worried blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm Andy. Can I help you?"

"Did you, by any chance, know the Halliwell sisters?" the man asked.

Andy nodded, suspicious and concerned. He sat up straighter. "I did. I used to date the oldest one, Prue, back in High School and we met up last year again. Why do you ask?"

"I was good friends with them. A few days after the funeral, I went to visit Prue to give my condolences. But I couldn't find her. I've been . . . unable to locate her since. Have you seen her?"

"No," Andy replied, still suspicious. "But I almost spoke with her a few minutes before you got here. She called me. She didn't speak but I know it was her, only I made the stupid mistake of saying her name and she hung up on me."

The man frowned. "I need to find her."

"You do? For what?" Andy asked. He knew a supernatural being had killed Piper and Phoebe. But he was still suspicious of this man who, for all he knew, could be a demon trying to finish off Prue.

"I need to talk to her about something very important before it's too late," the man replied. "We need to find her or she's going to die."

Andy frowned, reaching into his holster for his gun. "Are you threatening her?"

"No," the man replied. His eyes looked even more worried now. "I'm trying to save her life. Will you help me?"

"Help you? I don't even know you and now you're threatening Prue's life. Why should I-"

"I'm not threatening her," the man insisted. He leaned in close. "I know what the Halliwell's were, what Prue is. I know you know, too. If we don't find Prue and help her she'll die. Are you with me?"

Andy hesitated a moment before nodding.


	5. A Time to Celebrate

A/N: Happy New Year!

**wyatt333, **Sorry I never e-mailed you, as you had suggestion, but 11 chapters of this are already typed (but I've hit writers block and I've been so busy on my other two fics that I haven't had a chance to try and write for this again) and I already have something worked out. Also, you'll just have to wait to see what happens!

**svata2004, **Glad you like it!

**PrUe AnD AnDy!, **Glad you liked it and you'll have to wait and read to find out!

Sorry for the delay! I've been working hard on "A Vision of Utopia" and I kind of neglected this and Generation Charmed. I'm so sorry!

Please enjoy and please review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Prue closed and locked the door behind her as she entered her house. She could hear Bryce working in the kitchen and walked to him. He was under the kitchen sink insulating some pipes so they wouldn't freeze in the cold weather.

"Hey," Bryce called when he heard her enter the kitchen. He climbed out from under the sink, smiled, and kissed her. When he drew back he saw her pale, scared expression. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing I'm fine," she said, crossing her arms and backing up a step. "I-I think I'm going to go take a shower to warm up. If you need me-" she turned to leave.

"Prue." Bryce took her hand and forced her to look at him. "When you first moved here, you told me very little about yourself and I accepted that, especially after I found out your sisters had passed away. I felt bad. But now I'm curious. You look like you've seen a ghost. What's wrong?"

Prue shook her head, forcing a smile. "Nothing. Stop worrying so much. I'm fine. But I'm freezing. So you finish up here while I go shower."

"Why can't I shower with you?" Bryce asked, pouting like a puppy dog.

Prue laughed. "I never said you couldn't."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night, Prue had trouble sleeping. Bryce had been worried about her so at that moment, he was sound asleep beside her.

She kept thinking about Andy and hearing his voice. She longed to speak with him and tell him she was okay and happy. That she didn't want to be found. But if she spoke to him, she was sure he'd beg her to come back and she'd give in. She couldn't though. She had made a commitment to Bryce, her boyfriend, and she had left her old life behind. What did she have to go back to, anyway? Her sisters were dead; she had no job back home; she'd probably lost the house. Everything she had was here now.

Bryce stirred. Prue glanced at him and smiled slightly. She loved him so much. She snuggled down into the covers and cuddled up to him. Then she fell asleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

6 Months Later

"To our one year anniversary," Bryce announced, holding his glass of champagne up.

Prue toasted to his glass and sipped her drink, smiling happily. She had Bryce were in a very fancy, very expensive restaurant, celebrating their anniversary.

It had been six months since the day she had tried calling home. She hadn't done so again and Andy hadn't found her yet; hopefully he never would.

"There's something I need to ask you," Bryce said.

Prue smiled and nodded, placing her glass down. "Ask away."

Bryce stood and stepped beside her, getting on one knee and holding her hand. With his free one, he pulled out a small, velvet black box, causing Prue to gasp.

"We've only been together a year but in that year, I've gotten to know you pretty well, aside from those few things you refuse to tell me," Bryce said, smiling. "And I know, without a doubt, that I love you with all my heart and I always will, no matter what. Prue Bennett, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Prue blurted without hesitation. She nearly burst into tears and started laughing when the whole restaurant – who had turned their attention on her and Bryce when he had knelt down – burst into applause.

Bryce smiled and slipped the big, beautiful, sparkling diamond engagement ring onto Prue's ring finger. He leaned in and kissed her for a long, long time before finally settling into his seat.

"Bryce, it's gorgeous!" Prue gushed, unable to look away from the ring.

"I'm glad you like it," Bryce said, smiling more.

"Like it?" Prue asked. "I love it!"

"The perfect way to end a perfect evening," Bryce said with a grin.

Ten minutes later, they had paid and left the restaurant. Once home, Prue kissed Bryce goodnight and went up to get ready for bed early. She was beat. She had planned on going to bed early; Bryce was going to be up late doing some work. However, Bryce ended up coming to bed early and-

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: First, there's gonna be a lot more skipping around from here on in so I can get to where I need to be. Enjoy!

(2 years later)

"Prue Walters," Prue said into the phone at her new job. It felt weird to call herself 'Prue Walters' since A) she was Prue Halliwell and B) She had been using Prue Bennett since her move. But she and Bryce had recently gotten married, soon after their daughter Jaclyn was born, and she had taken on his name.

"It's me."

Prue smiled. "Hey, Bryce. What's up?"

"Not much," Bryce replied. "But – uh, heh. One thing."

Prue frowned. "What? What's wrong?"

"Jaclyn kind of . . . spit up everywhere and it's really gross," Bryce replied.

"Some father you are!" Prue laughed. "Kay, well, my lunch break is coming up. I'll stop home. Just . . . put a towel over it and around her or something."

"And then you'll be home?" Bryce asked eagerly.

"Yeah," Prue replied.

"Yes!" Bryce cried happily. He said his good-byes and hung up. He turned to look at a very clean Jaclyn, laughing. He'd lied, yes. But Prue would be coming home now!


	6. The Phone Calls from You Know Who

A/N: Wow, you guys probably hate me. But with getting my new computer and everything, things have just been crazy. Now, first let me thank those who reviewed so you don't totally hate me. Lol.

Sirenic Griffin: Glad you like! And I can't answer your question.

Wyatt333: What do you think? You'll see. Glad you liked!

Gomay: Glad you like!

Jdjams: Thanks! Glad you like!

Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it. And don't go by the actual episode. I'm evil and you never know what I'm going to do – Grins. –

Sveta89: Glad you liked!

Prue and Andy: You'll soon find out! Glad you liked!

Alexywill22: Lmao. Yes! I appreciate the review. And, seriously, you need to update your Charmed fics! NOW! Anyway, lol, Burn me at the stake if you want. More painful than being strangled, but it'll probably be faster. Lol. And I'm note telling, so read to find out.

Couple things: 1) I'll try to update sooner from now on!

2) All the fics I had written pre-laptop are 3 pages long, which is equivalent to 1 and a half pages on a pc. So now through chapter 11 will probably be really short because I don't feel like retyping them all. However, when I post, I'll post 2 or 3 chapters at once to make up for it until I get to chapter 12. Happy? Lol. I hope!

Anyway, here you go! Please don't hate me to much! Read, review, and enjoy!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm home!" Prue called, hanging her coat up and walking to the living room. Bryce sat on the couch with a sleeping Presley. "Uhm, sweetie, she's not messy."

Bryce grinned. "I know. I just wanted you home."

Prue glared, then burst out laughing. "So you used our daughter to get me here?"

Bryce smiled innocently.

"Let me go put her in her crib, then we can amuse ourselves," Prue suggested.

Bryce pouted but nodded, watching as Prue picked Presley up from the couch and took her upstairs to sleep in her crib.

Prue kissed Presley on the forehead as she set her in the crib then turned out the light and made her way back downstairs. She snuck up behind Bryce and tackled him onto the couch.

"Hey, no fair you cheater!" Bryce cried, struggling with her. He got on top and pinned her down, grinning. "Hah!" And he tickled her.

Prue shrieked. "No!" she cried, trying to break free. "Okay! Okay, okay, white flag! White flag!" When Bryce let her up, she sat back, laughing.

"I win – again. So what's my prize?" Bryce asked.

"Well, it-" Prue paused when the phone rang. She sighed and reached over, picking it up. "Hello?"

"Prue?"

It was Andy. He was asking for her. How'd he get her number? Had he finally tracked her down?

"You have the wrong number," she replied quickly before clicking off. She trembled slightly, fear gripping at her.

"Prue? You okay?" Bryce asked.

Prue nodded. "Fine."

The phone rang again. Hesitantly, Prue reached over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Prue, I know that's you." Andy again.

"You have the wrong number!" And again, Prue hung up.

"Was it the same person?" Bryce asked, concerned.

Prue nodded – just as the phone rang again!

This time, Bryce got to it before Prue. "Hello?"

"Is Prue there?" Andy demanded.

"Who is this? Man, you have the wrong number and I suggest you stop calling us," Bryce snapped.

"Put Prue on," Andy demanded.

"There's no Prue here," Bryce lied, hoping it would make this idiot leave them alone.

"Yes, there is. Prue Halliwell. She picked up before and I know it was her. Put her on now; this is Inspector Trudeau of the SFPD."

Bryce glanced at Prue. Halliwell? And what did the SFPD want with her? She wasn't even from San Francisco she was from Los Angeles. He shook his head.

"Don't call here again," Bryce said firmly, "or else." He hung up and unplugged the phone.

Bryce glanced at Prue, staring at her intently. She looked nervous and worried. She'd also lied to him.

"Prue, I think we need to have a serious talk," he said.

"What? Why?" Prue asked, suddenly terrified that Andy had said something . . .

"That guy . . . Inspector Trudeau . . . he said you're name was Prue Halliwell and that you were from San Francisco. Now, either he has the wrong girl or you've been lying to me."

Prue paled. Oh no. Now what?

"He has the wrong person," Prue lied. "First of all, my name isn't Halliwell; it's Walters. Well, now it is. My maiden name is Bennett. And I'm from Los Angeles, not San Fran. I've never even been to San Fran!"

Bryce eyes her suspiciously. He opened his mouth to speak but Presley began to cry.

Prue stood. "I better go check on her," she said, quickly leaving the room to go and tend to her daughter.

Bryce stared after her, extremely suspicious and unconvinced.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Prue had another sleepless night. How had Andy found her? She was halfway across the United States and she'd left very little to be traced by. She'd changed her last name and gotten a job completely different from her old one. So how had he found her?

And what about Bryce? Now he was suspicious of her; he thought she was lying to him now. And one day, maybe soon – she hoped not – she'd have to tell him the truth.

And then what?

She just hoped he would understand and still love her. She might even have to tell him that she's a witch. How would that go over?

She glanced at the clock. It was late and now was her only chance to sleep; Presley wasn't crying for once. She turned over and shut her eyes, trying hard to block all thoughts from her mind and go to sleep.


	7. No More Lies, or Just About

A/N: Chapter six is up, here's Chapter 7! One or two more chapters coming!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bryce awoke in the middle of the night, around two or three in the morning. He glanced at Prue and saw she was sleeping soundly; finally, he thought. She'd been awake for a long time and once she had fallen asleep, she'd twisted and turned for hours. But now she was asleep.

He got slowly and carefully out of bed and tiptoed out of the room, downstairs, and to the computer room. He booted it up and got onto the net where he went immediately to a search engine. He hesitated, feeling guilty for what he was about to do. But Prue had left him no choice. Into the search engine, he typed "Prudence Halliwell." Then he clicked 'search.'

Tons of articles came up with the name "Prudence Halliwell." He clicked on the first one, an article of some sort. It had a picture of Prue in a black outfit, standing by two freshly filled-in graves and crying, her hair blowing about because of the wind. The article read:

"**San Francisco – **The biggest shock in many years has hit San Francisco, shocking friends and family of the Halliwell Sisters, and even some strangers who know not of them. Two of the three sisters, Piper and Phoebe, were murdered in the girl's home. The eldest, Prudence (who goes by Prue) was not at home during the alleged time of the murder. She was away at the home of Inspector Andy Trudeau, her high school sweetheart. Inspector Trudeau was not available for comment on whether this is true or not.

Strange things have happened in our beloved San Fran, odd cases and unsolved murders and disappearances, none of which could be explained. So why is this case so different? Two sisters, both killed in their home, all alone, while big sister was away? Some things just don't add up. And where's the killer? No one knows. Such a tragedy, so many unanswered questions.

And, most curious of all, who would want to hurt such charming, sweet girls? Piper Halliwell, the middle sister, was the owner and founder of the hip dance club P3. P3 – which stands for the three sisters – always had lines out the door. Before opening P3, Piper worked as a chef, and then a hostess, at the fabulous Quake restaurant. Phoebe Halliwell, who just recently came to live with her sisters, bounced from job to job. Recently, she went back to finish her college education. She was well liked among her peers and professors.

So why kill these girls? And why spare Prue? We may never know."

Bryce felt a lump forming in his throat as he finished the article. Prue had lied to him about her name, about where she grew up. She had even lied about her sisters, to a certain extent. She had even lied about the leaving a boyfriend behind. He had _spoken _to her boyfriend! He saved the article and printed it out. He then closed it and went back to the list, selecting a small obituary article:

"**San Francisco – **Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, young and sweet, have passed away today, the 21st of June. They were taken too soon from life and are now resting peacefully in the afterlife. They are survived by their elder sister, Prudence, and their father, Victor Bennett."

"Well," Bryce grumbled, "at least I know where her last name came from now." He shook his head and scrolled down some more, clicking on another article:

"**San Francisco** – Prue Halliwell, former Bucklands Auction House employee and soon to have been the new 415 Magazine photographer, has recently suffered a terrible tragedy. Her two younger sisters, Piper and Phoebe, were murdered in the sister's Victorian-style home on April 21st. Prue was said to be with her high school sweetheart and long time boyfriend, Inspector Andy Trudeau, at the time the murders occurred. The murderer has not been found and no suspects have been apprehended. No one knows who committed such a horrible act and police have no leads.

More suspiciously, however, is the sudden disappearance of Prue. The day following her sisters' funerals, her home was found emptied of several important possessions (including the necessities and some items that belonged to her sisters). No note was left no one close to the eldest Halliwell were informed of her going anywhere. Police – specifically, Trudeau – have been trying without luck to locate her.

And so the question remains: Where has Prue Halliwell gone?

Bryce shook his head sadly, now staring at a picture of Prue with both her sisters. She saved the search results and shut the computer down. He sat in front of the now turned off computer, in complete shock and feeling very hurt. Why had Prue lied? What was the truth behind her sisters' deaths?

After a long while, he got up and made his way slowly back upstairs. Prue was still fast asleep as Bryce climbed into bed and pulled the covers over himself. He lay awake for hours more, contemplating his next move. Should he outright ask her? Or should he wait and see if she told him? He sighed and, finally, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Prue woke up the next morning, feeling well rested. She still worried and wondered; how had Andy found her? But her address was unlisted, as was her phone number. And worse come to worse, she and Bryce could always move into his home, which was right across the street and so obvious that if Andy came looking for her, he'd never think to look there.

She suddenly realized that Bryce wasn't in bed and got up, making her way down to the kitchen. He sat at the table, sipping fresh coffee. She smiled and went to him, kissing him and getting herself some coffee.

"Morning," she said as she poured the coffee and sat down.

Bryce stared at her for a moment. His left hand was hidden under the table, clutching something. He sipped his coffee, debating. Then he took his hand and brought it into view. Several papers were held in his hand. He dropped them on the table in front of Prue, face up. They were the articles on her and her sisters that he had found the night before.

Prue put her cup down slowly and, with shaking hands, picked the sheets up and glanced at them, eyes darting around and widening in fear.

"Prue, you've lied to me," Bryce said. It was all he could say; he was still trying to understand how she could lie to him.

"Bryce, I can-"

"Don't," Bryce interrupted, "say you can explain. I asked you several times, since we've met, to explain yourself and each time you lied. According to these articles, you're name is Prue Halliwell. You got "Bennett" from your father. You lived in San Francisco, not LA. And you had a boyfriend you left behind, that Trudeau guy that called here. I don't know if I even want you to explain. And you said the move was a very sudden decision; hell it was! You left the day after your sisters' funerals and you didn't tell anyone you were going."

Prue felt tears prick her eyes.

"I'm sorry, okay? Please, just trust me," Prue begged.

"How can I, Prue?" Bryce snapped angrily.

"Look, I-" He was mad at her. He had just about found out her secret. Now was as good a time as ever to tell him. "Bryce, I have to tell you something."

Bryce waited for her to speak.

Prue took a deep breath. "Bryce, I'm-"


	8. Danger Lies Ahead

A/N: Last one for now, because that's 3 in one update and I have 3 more, except the last chapter (not complete last, but the third one in the next bunch, ch 11) isn't done yet. I know they are short, so I hope three makes up for it! Please enjoy and please review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm Pregnant."

Bryce's eyes lit up with excitement. "Again? Prue, that's wonderful!"

Prue smiled, a hand on her stomach. "I thought you'd be happy."

Bryce hugged her tightly, grinning. "When did you find out?"

"Only recently. I want to go to the doctor, find out if it's a girl or a boy, although it's probably a girl. Halliwell women have been having girls for generations upon generations," Prue replied. "My appointment is at one today. Can you come?"

"Can I? Of course!" Bryce said. "I wouldn't miss it."

Prue smiled at him. "I'm sorry about-"

"Don't apologize, Prue," Bryce replied. "What's done is done and I've forgiven you, although you'll have to earn my trust back. Now, one thing."

Prue nodded. "Anything."

"What's the deal with this Trudeau guy?" Bryce asked.

Prue sighed. "Andy was my boyfriend in high school. After we graduated, we went our separate ways. I lived in the Manor (what we call our house) with Piper and Grams and Phoebe for a while. But then Phoebe went to New York City and Piper and I stayed with Grams, our grandma. When she passed away, Phoebe came back to live with us and we received-" Prue paused. She was being honest with him, but she wasn't about to tell him she was a witch. That was one thing she never wanted to deal with again. "We didn't get along well at first. But Phoebe had an accident and went to the hospital and I ran into Andy. We ended up getting back together and we had this on-again, off-again thing going for a while but . . . I don't know what we were in the end, before my sisters died and I left. And it doesn't matter; I'm married to you and I love you."

Bryce nodded, although he knew immediately she was still hiding something from him. She and her sisters had received what?? What was she hiding? He thought back, thought real hard. And suddenly, he remembered the first day Prue had moved in, when he'd been helping her unpack. She'd found him trying to read that odd book and she'd freaked! He had to find it and see it; maybe it held the answered he sought. But how to get it?

"Prue, we're low on cereal and milk and I was hoping to have some. Could you run to the market and buy some?" Bryce asked.

Prue smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'll be back in a little while. Watch Jaclyn, though. She's still asleep for now but she might wake up soon." She kissed him good-bye, got her bag and keys, and left.

Bryce waited until he couldn't hear her car any longer before going upstairs to their room. He looked around, looking for a place where the book could be hidden. Then he spotted a drawer in the dresser that Prue always insisted he stay out of. She said it was covered in splinters and came off the track easily. He went for it immediately. He opened the drawer – which, of course, was neither splintering nor coming off the track - and looked inside. A book, the same one he had seen on day one, was sitting in the drawer. It was sitting atop a purple, velvet cloth. Different colored candles sat around it and a box of matches was to the top left of it. A bunch of incense and odd ingredients (with labels such as rosemary, eye of newt, etc) sat to the bottom right.

Bryce frowned and moved all the riff raff, very confused and very curious. He lifted the book out and blew dust off the cover and read "The Book of Shadows." Now even more curious, he opened the Book to the first page and read:

"Hear now the words of the witches,

the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest

of Gods are invoked here, the great work of

magic is sought. In this night and in this hour,

I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your

powers to we sisters three, we want the power,

give us the power."

Bryce's eyes widened. It was a book about witchcraft! He flipped through the pages, finding spells, potions, and pages on demons, warlocks, fairies, wolves, and other creatures he thought didn't exist! His body tingled in fear and warning and he dropped the Book onto the bed. The Book opened and the pages slowly turned themselves. They began to flip faster until they stopped dead on a certain page.

It was a binding spell, to bind a witch's powers. A piece of paper was placed on the page, with Prue's handwriting on it. It was the same spell, but with a few changed to it. And from the looks of it, Prue had used the spell to bind a baby's powers . . . Their child? Bryce wondered, eyes wide. This was beginning to get very creepy. No, correction: from the moment he had found the Book, things had gotten creepy. Was Prue a witch? Were their born child and unborn child going to be a witch? Had Prue bound the baby's powers?

Bryce heard Prue's car pull into the driveway and her car door slam shut. He quickly put the Book back in the drawer and closed the drawer. He ran downstairs and jumped onto the couch. He put the TV on and pretended to be absorbed in the football game.

"Football?" Prue asked as she came in, sitting beside him and placing the grocery bag on the floor. "You never watch football."

Bryce shrugged. "Yeah. Well, there's nothing else on," he replied, trying not to sound scared or worried or suspicious.

Prue nodded. "Well, I got your cereal and milk." She kissed him and left the room.

Bryce stared after her. Bryce shook his head, wondering if he should question Prue, ask her about the Book and her and her sisters. He wanted to know, desperately. But he didn't want her to know he had snooped through her things; he might be scared and curious, but he didn't want to upset her. He could be reading into this the wrong way. There were could be a million reasons why Prue had a book of witch craft, candles, and incense in her drawer.

Bryce blinked, realizing how stupid that sounded.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Four years later. Prue has given birth to Alexandra "Alex" Pamela Walters, who is 3 years old and can say "mommy" and "daddy" and can walk. Jaclyn is 4 years old. Note: I don't know hold old a baby is before they started talking and walking, so bear with me if she's too young!

Bryce sat on the living room couch, staring into space. It had been two years since he'd discovered the Book of Shadows and he still hadn't asked Prue about it. He should, he knew, but he wasn't sure how to ask and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know.

"Earth to Bryce, come in Bryce."

Bryce jumped and turned to see Prue, dressed in jogging clothes.

"I'm going for a run," Prue told him. He nodded. Prue kissed him and smiled, then left.

Outside, a tick blanket of snow covered the street, grass, trees, houses, etc. It was cold; Prue felt wide awake and alert as she jogged down the sidewalk, carefully in case there was any ice under the snow.

About two blocks away from her house, she paused. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she feared someone was watching her. She turned around, her pale blue eyes scanning the area. No one there. Then why did she feel so on edge? Her instincts never deceived her.

"Who's there?" Prue called out, her breathing labored.

Suddenly, a man appeared beside Prue. He grinned at her.

Prue gasped and backed away.

The man lunged at her and before she could back away-

Prue screamed.


	9. Fateful Day

A/N: Okay, so, just as the last three chapters, this one (9) through 11 were done on the pc and the pc Microsoft Word pages are different from this. Three on PC are equivalent to 3 on here (a laptop). So I'm posting three chapters at once (Which is all I have typed so far). The rest will be longer, since I have yet to make up Ch 12.

The thank you's:

Charmed Greek: Lol. Well, you'll find out soon what she does!

Wyatt333: Ah, thanks for pointing that out. In the original, unedited fic, I had her name as Presley. But then I used that in "Generation Charmed" and I decided that if Prue was really moving on, she'd break the "P" name thing, as well. I tried to change them all, but I guess I missed that! Thanks for letting me know.

Jade-Eye Halliwell: Coolie. Thanks for the info. And the review!

Sveta89: Thanks for the info and the review!

PrUe AnD AnDy: Hehe. You'll see!

AlexyWill22: No, I don't mind the mention in your update at all! Haha. Nice options. And it's terrible that fanfic canceled your fics! What did you do wrong? So many questions, so many answers I'm not gonna give – Smiles sweetly. – And it has been awhile since I updated again, hm? Hehe.

Gomay: Lol. Dunno. Cause I'm evil?

Did I miss anyone? I hope not! And thanks to everyone who gave me the baby info. I'm never really around little kids, so I don't know! Lol.

Okay, here you guys go! Three chapters coming your way!

Please enjoy and please review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The door banged open so hard, the whole house shook.

Bryce jumped and ran to the front door. Prue was stumbling into the room, a pained expression on her face.

"Prue!" Bryce cried, running to her. He grabbed onto her, wrapping his arms around her middle just as her knees buckled. He felt something warm and sticky on his hand. When he pulled his hand away, blood covered his palm and fingers. His eyes widened in horror.

Prue was pale and shaking. She tried to speak but she couldn't. Finally, she managed, "Couch."

Bryce lifted her up and into the living room, placing her gently on the couch. He lifted her shirt to reveal a very deep, very large stab wound.

"I have to get you to the hospital," Bryce cried, tears in his eyes and every thought of the spell book vanished from his mind. He stood to run and get the phone, but Prue grasped his wrist and pulled him down.

"No. Can't. Don't," Prue said hoarsely. "I can't go to the hospital."

"Prue, you're going to die!" Bryce cried.

Prue nodded weakly, wincing in pain. "I've lied to you, Bryce. I've lied about a lot of things and I'm sorry I did now. I did it for you, for me, for our daughters and now I'm-" Prue paused. "I'm a witch. A witch with powers and-" Prue coughed. Some blood trickled from her mouth. "I tried to run from it but it came back and bit me in the ass, or, rather, stabbed me in the stomach."

Bryce shook his head. "I know, I know. I saw that book in your draw, but I didn't want to tell you. Oh, Prue." He took her hands in his and kissed them.

"Maybe it's best I die. Then Jaclyn and Alex can live a normal life. Their powers are bound and you must make sure they stay that way. Bryce, I love you with all my heart. Take care of them, please." Prue coughed again. "I love you. Tell Jaclyn and Alex I love them."

And she was gone.

For the longest time, Bryce cried his eyes out. He had blood on his hands, shirt, forehead, and face. Still sobbing, he grabbed the phone up and dialed the operator.

"Get me the San Francisco Police Department. It's an emergency," Bryce said hoarsely.

A few minutes later, there was a click and someone speaking.

"I need Andy Trudeau," Bryce said, "Now."

Another few minutes passed. Prue's body was growing cold.

"Inspector Trudeau," came a voice on the phone.

"T-this is Bryce Walters. I . . . I'm Prue's husband."

Andy was silent for a moment. Prue . . . Prue. "Can I help you?" he asked anxiously, almost too much so.

"Prue's . . . Prue's dead!" Bryce blurted. He was too upset to screw around.

Andy was silent again. It took much strength not to drop the phone.

"Where are you?" Andy asked.

"San Diego, California," Bryce replied.

Andy was once again silent. "I'm sending an ambulance right away from the closest hospital to you. What's your exact address?"

Bryce told him and Andy immediately had a police officer contact the nearest hospital and dispatch an ambulance.

"I'm on my way, too. I'll be there soon," Andy promised. He and Bryce exchanged a few words and then hung up.

Bryce hesitated, then covered Prue with a blanket and went upstairs where he cleaned himself off. Jaclyn would be home from preschool soon and Alex was upstairs asleep. He didn't want them to see all the blood and, especially, Prue.

It seemed like hours, but the ambulance finally showed up and, soon after, Andy Trudeau entered the house. He immediately spotted Bryce and walked over, guessing who he was by his red eyes and quivering lip.

"Andy Trudeau," Andy said, shaking his hand, but stiffly. It pained him to know that this man was – or, rather, had been – married to Prue for the past six or seven years. Worse was the fact that he was meeting this man under terrible circumstances. He was, also, trying very hard to keep from breaking down. He hadn't seen the body yet and he didn't want to because once he did, it would make everything real; Prue would really be dead and he couldn't deny it.

"Bryce Walters," Bryce replied stiffly, shaking Andy's hand. He heard a short whine and a tired cry for 'daddy' coming from upstairs. "Excuse me . . . Alex needs me."

"Alex?" Andy asked, frowning.

Bryce nodded. "It's short for Alexandra. Alex is our – Prue's and my – second born."

Andy cleared his throat to keep from cursing. "You have two children?"

"Yes. Jaclyn is our first born," Bryce replied. He realized this was becoming awkward – for him and Andy. "I need to go check on Alex before she comes downstairs. I don't want her to see her mom like . . . this."

Andy nodded and watched Bryce go upstairs. He sighed and was about to go into the living room, where Prue's body lay, when there was a knock at the door. He walked over and opened it. On the porch stood a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, She held the hand of a young girl who bore a major resemblance to Prue.

"Hi. I'm Clarissa Simons. I live down the street from Prue and Bryce," the woman said, looking confused and worried. "We carpool and- is he home?"

"He's home, but he can't come to the door. Is this Jaclyn?" Andy asked, looking at the beautiful little girl and smiling, then back at Clarissa.

Clarissa nodded. "He can't come to the door at all? I'm running late for an appointment and I can't bring Jaclyn. My husband isn't home or I'd let her come play with my daughter at our house."

"Leave her with me. I'll make sure she gets safely to her dad," Andy assured her. But Clarissa looked skeptical and wouldn't let go of Jaclyn's hand, so Andy flashed his SFPD badge.

"Oh my goodness, did something happen?" Clarissa asked, eyes wide.

"I can't discuss that with you," Andy said. He smiled at Jaclyn and led her inside. "You better go to your appointment before you end up running even later," he told Clarissa before closing the door in her face.

"Where's daddy?" Jaclyn asked, looking up at Andy with a scared expression.

"He's upstairs with your baby sister," Andy explained.

"And mommy?" Jaclyn asked.

Andy didn't respond right away. He held Jaclyn's hand firmly so she wouldn't run off into the living room and see Prue.

"Where's mommy?" Jaclyn asked, her eyes filling with tears.

But before she could put on the water works, Bryce came downstairs.

"Hey, sweetie," he said to Jaclyn, smiling and picking her up. "Let's go upstairs and let these nice men do their work, then we can go for ice cream, okay?"

Andy watched as Bryce took Jaclyn upstairs. The last thing he heard before they were out of earshot was Jaclyn asking, "Where's mommy?"


	10. The Arrival

A/N; In this chapter, a character that a lot of people have been asking about comes in!

Enjoy and please review!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Prue's funeral had been difficult. She had disappeared and everyone in San Francisco was shocked when they found out she had been murdered. The funeral was a small gathering. Harder yet had been explaining to Jaclyn and Alexandra that mommy wasn't coming home.

Bryce stared at the areas around him; Halliwell Manor it was called and it was where he'd now live. Something about it comforted him and he wasn't even sure why he had decided to move in there with his daughters. He felt drawn to it and almost obligated to live in it and care for it.

The movers were still moving in some things that had been unable to fit in his car and that he had not wanted to part with.

The doorbell rang. Bryce frowned; few people knew he had moved in here and less knew who he was, despite all the publicity and media surrounding the Halliwell Mystery (the media-named case of the murdering of all three Halliwell sisters.) So who was coming to see him? He thought maybe Andy, so he turned to Jaclyn and Alex, who sat on the couch.

"Wait here, girls," he told them, then headed towards the door. He had kept hidden all the magical things that Prue had brought with her and they remained hidden in the closet of the room he had taken occupancy in. He refused to tell anyone about it; he wanted his daughters to live happy and normally. He reached the door and opened it.

A woman with raven black hair, pale skin, and beautiful eyes stood before him.

"Hi," she said, smiling kindly. "Are you Bryce Walters?"

Bryce nodded. "I am. Can I help you?"

"Paige Matthews. I'm a social worker," Paige explained. "Well, not really. But I work at South Bay Social Services."

Bryce stiffened. What did social services want with him? Had he done something? They weren't going to take Jaclyn and Alex from him, were they?

"Yes . . . can I help you?" he asked.

"I've been following the Halliwell Case since the beginning and . . .it's probably not my place, but I lost both my parents when I was a teenager," Paige began. "And I was wondering if I could be of any help? Jaclyn and Alexandra must be so devastated."

It wasn't her place, Bryce thought, and wanted to say out loud. But he didn't. Something in the woman's voice was so sincere and pained, he didn't want to upset her, so he nodded.

"They don't really understand what's going on. All they know is mommy isn't coming home," he said, trying not to cry.

Paige nodded. "They might even blame themselves; I did when my parents died. I felt like I was to blame, like I had just done one thing different-" Paige paused. She handed him her card. "Here's my card in case you need anything. My home phone and cell are on the back. Don't hesitate to call, okay? I'll do anything I can to help you and your daughters."

"Thank you," Bryce managed.

Paige smiled and nodded, then turned and left. She got into her green beetle and drove off.

Bryce stared after her until he could no longer see the car. He looked down at the card, then pocketed it and went back to Jaclyn and Alex, who hadn't moved even an inch.

"Why did mommy leave us?" Jaclyn asked, frowning. Alex had tears in her eyes and looked two seconds away from crying.

Bryce shifted uncomfortably, then excused himself and went to the kitchen. He picked the phone up, pulled Paige's card out, and dialed the cell number. It rang three times and he silently prayed she picked up.

"Hello?" Paige's voice came across the line. She sounded slightly disheveled.

"Hi, Paige? It's Bryce Walters. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, not at all," Paige replied cheerfully. "I just almost dropped my phone. What can I do for you?"

Bryce hesitated. "Well, I know you just left but . . . could you come back? They want to know why their mommy left them and I don't know what to say!"

Paige chuckled. "Sure. I should be there in a few minutes; I'm not far from your house."

"Thanks," Bryce said, feeling relieved. They said goodbye and hung up, then Bryce went back to the living room and sat beside the girls, who were staring off into space, looking utterly depressed.

Once Paige arrived, Bryce excused himself. The girls, he thought, might respond better if he weren't present. So he made his way upstairs to Prue's old room (he had figured this out a few hours ago) and sat on the bed. A picture of Prue and him sat on the night table and he remembered his last day with her.

The dresser sat at the foot of the bed. He stood, walked to it, and pulled out the very dusty Book of Shadows, then sat back on the bed, starring at the cover. The Book was very heavy and he had to place it down on the bed; it flipped itself open.

Bryce frowned, glancing at the page in front of him! It was a time travel spell. Bryce looked around the room. Paige was taking care of the girls and no one else was around, nor would anyone miss him. Besides, he wasn't magical at all, so chances were it wouldn't work. What was the harm in reading it?

"Hear these words, hear this rhyme

I wish to travel through space and time.

Take me to my desired location

In another space and time."

When nothing happened, Bryce laughed at his idiocy. He closed the Book and stood, then reached to pick it up so he could put it back. But the room was spinning and he stood straight again. He closed his eyes, then opened them. The room was still spinning.

What was going on? Was there some kind of protection on all the spells so the wrong people wouldn't abuse them? Was he-

But what he was, he never got to wonder. The room stopped spinning and he found himself still in Prue's room, but it was run down – completely. Cobwebs were everywhere. Dust covered the bed, furniture, windowsill, etc. It looked as if some of the stuff had been stolen from the room. The floor was covered in at least two inches of dust and grime and some of the floorboards were rotted. The walls were crumbling and the door was off its hinges. Outside it was pitch black, making the room feel cold and creepy.

"Where am I?" Bryce asked himself.

"I was wondering the same thing."


	11. The Fourth

A/N: Here! Last one! I'll try to update sooner, promise. So expect Ch 12 soon!

Please enjoy and please review!

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Bryce spun around; his breath caught in his throat. Before him stood a young women – maybe seventeen or eighteen years old. She had long raven black hair, honey eyes, and ivory skin. She wore black leather pants, black leather boots, and a black spaghetti strap top. A holster was attacked to her pants and a gun was nestled inside. A leather pouch was tied next to the gun holster. The girl's expression was cold and hateful.

"What do you want?' The girl asked; she had a slight English Accent.

And, Bryce realized, she had a startling resemblance to Prue.

"I asked you a question. What do you want? How did you get in?" she asked angrily.

"I-I – a spell," Bryce stammered.

The girl's expression hardened. "A spell? Are you a warlock?"

Bryce shook his head. "No, no, I'm not magical at all!"

"Then how could you get a hold of a spell to bring you here?" she asked.

"I read a time travel spell f-from this book. I swear, I don't mean any harm," Bryce said, his eyes falling on the gun, then moving back to the girl.

"The only Book powerful enough to transport a human back and forth in time is the Book of Shadows, belonging to the Charmed Ones," the girl retorted.

Bryce nodded. "I don't know I-if that's what they're called, but the Book belonged to my-" he was going to say wife, but he felt it safer not to. "-my friend."

The girl frowned suspiciously. "A Halliwell?"

Bryce nodded. "Prue."

The girl narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "And why would Prue give the Book to you, a human? Why would her sister's allow it?"

"Her sister's were killed almost a decade ago. Prue was- well, she was killed a year ago. I kept the Book after she was gone," Bryce explained, his heart aching just thinking of Prue.

The girls eyes flashed with – something. Bryce couldn't tell what. But he was pretty sure of one thing: the girl wasn't going to hurt him.

"What's you're name?" Bryce asked.

"Leila," the girl replied hesitantly. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Where am I?" Bryce asked. "Is this still Halliwell Manor?"

Leila nodded. "This is what years of life without the Charmed Ones has done to it. Evil reigns now and any who are good, especially those who are good magic are in danger every day. I started protecting this place two years ago."

"Why?" Bryce asked.

"Because," Leila replied stiffly, "I used to live here. I am a Halliwell. I'm Prue's youngest daughter."

"No, Alex is Prue's youngest daughter," Bryce replied.

"Prue is not gone," Leila retorted. "Four years after she died, she was brought back by The Fourth. She reunited with her husband and had me. However, her husband – my father – was not a part of my life and I never knew him. I don't even know what he looks like; Prue kept his pictures hidden from me. My sisters – Jaclyn and Alexandra – never spoke about him and no one would tell me why he was gone. I've hated him since.

"Soon after The Fourth brought mum back, The Fourth was murdered by the same person who had killed mum the first time. And then, when I was fourteen, the same person who had killed mum the first time killed her again. My sisters and I went into hiding, but we were found. They were taken prisoner. Only I managed to escape and still, I don't know how. For all I know, they're dead now," Leila finished.

Bryce took a moment to digest this all, then asked, "But what about the English accent? Prue didn't have one."

"I went to England for awhile," Leila replied. "When I was fifteen, I ran away to live there. I was safe there. But I came back to guard this house and protect what was left of my family heritage. In that time, I acquired the accent and I haven't gotten rid of it. It's a good cover for me."

"Prue isn't dead forever, than?" Bryce asked. "She'll come back to me?"

Leila frowned; what an odd choice of wording. "To you?"

Bryce took a step forward and Leila stepped back.

"Leila, I'm- I'm-"

But he never got to tell her what he was. The next thing he knew, the room was spinning again and he was back in Halliwell Manor. But was he back in his own time? He put he Book away and ran downstairs to the living room.

Paige was sitting next to Jaclyn and Alex, talking to them. The girls were giggling and Paige was smiling. When she saw Bryce, she stood and walked to him, then led him to the kitchen.

"They're doing well," she explained. "I think they'll be okay now."

"Thanks," Bryce said quickly.

Paige frowned. "You okay? You seem . . . flustered."

"I'm fine. Uhm, I kind of have some work to do. Could you-"

"No problem," Paige said, smiling in understanding. "I'll go. Do you want me to drop by tomorrow? See how they're doing? And see how you're doing?"

Bryce nodded. "That would be great."

He walked Paige out, then went to the living room and watched his daughters from the doorway. They were talking on the couch and laughing.

He smiled slightly. He was grateful; Paige had made them happy again. He only hoped it would last.

But he had bigger things to think about. Four years seemed like an eternity and he couldn't wait for those for years to pass so he would be reunited with Prue again.

And on the other hand, who was – and how would he ever find – The Fourth?


	12. The Return

A/N: Who hates me? I haven't updated since February! But I'm back and I plan on finishing this. I have about four fics I need to finish and I'm going to finish them before I start any new ones. So I'll be updating this regularly now.

PS: **_IMPORTANT: _** I wrote this chapter in about an hour, at 12:30 AM. I finished it at 1:23. I was way too tired to reread or edit it. So if there's any spelling or grammar errors, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Please? – Pouts -

Please enjoy the long-awaited Chapter 12 and please update!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next day, Paige came back to visit with Jaclyn and Alex. She played with them until they got too tired and Bryce took them to bed. When he came back downstairs, he sat with Paige on the couch in the living room.

"I'm sorry for your lose," Paige said for about the hundredth time.

"Thank you," Bryce replied, "for everything. For being here for the girls, for coming and offering to help me when I first moved in, and for just being here."

Paige smiled. "You're welcome." She hesitated before adding, "I kind of took a special interest in this case almost right away, when I heard about Prue and Phoebe's deaths. I can't really explain why-" She blushed, embarrassed. "but I'm glad I did now."

"Why?" Bryce asked. "Why did you take a special interest in this case?"

Paige licked her lips. "It'll sound stupid."

"Tell me."

"Well," Paige said hesitantly. "I was adopted when I was a baby. After my adoptive parents died, I started to try and find my birth parents. After a long time or searching, I came across the Halliwell Family. They've always lived around here, and here is close to the church I was taken to. Their mother died a few years ago, but not until after I was born. And just – other reasons that don't really add up, but still make me think that I'm their sister."

Bryce stared incredulously at Paige. She thought she was one of the Halliwell Sisters. If she was, did that mean she was a witch, too? And if so, was she the Fourth he was looking for? It would make sense, since she was the fourth sister born.

"Have you ever gone for a DNA test or something?" he asked.

"No."

"You should. I'll come," he said eagerly. "I'll get someone to watch the girls.

"That wont be necessary. I- Well, I can't explain it. But I know I'm one of the Halliwell's. " Paige paused. "Don't ask me how I know. I just do."

"Then you're a witch, too!" Bryce exclaimed happily. She was the Fourth!"

Paige became rigid. "Excuse me?' she asked icily. "I'm not a witch. Who ever said that? Or told you that?"

"But- But you- I mean-" Bryce stuttered.

"I need to go," Paige said abruptly, jumping up and making to leave.

Bryce got up and ran after her, grabbing her wrist. "Please. If you're really a Halliwell, then you must have powers like they did. And if you do, then you can help me. Please."

Paige swallowed a retort and turned back to look at him. "Okay. So maybe I do have powers. How does that help you?"

"It's really hard to explain. But you can help me bring Prue back."

"How?" Paige asked, unbelieving.

"That's even harder to explain. Come upstairs with me," Bryce pleaded. Paige nodded and he led her to the room he had dubbed his own. From under the bed, he pulled out a box and, from inside that, he pulled out the Book of Shadows and placed it on the bed.

Paige sat and stared at the Book's cover. She touched it with her hand – gasped and jumped as the cover fell open and the Book stopped on the very first page.

"Read it. Whenever this thing opens to a spell, it usually means you need to read it," Bryce said eagerly.

Paige did as she was told. Once finished, she waited to see if anything would happen. And something did: the lights blinked several times and blue lights danced above her fingertips. She gasped slightly. The blue lights usually came when she orbed, so what was happening now?

After a minute, the lights stopped blinking and the blue orbs went away.

Then the Book flipped several pages again to a Summoning Spell. As she stared at it, the words changed to make the spell different.

Paige gulped and read the words.

Yellowish white lights circled the middle of the room. Bryce watched, almost hungrily, as a form began to take shape.

And then, there stood Prue. She wore a look of shock that didn't quite match Paige's look of horror, and Bryce's look of excitement.

"What the-" Prue began, but was cut off as Bryce engulfed her in a hug.

"I missed you so much!" he cried.

"How did I get back?" Prue asked, still shocked at her sudden appearance.

"Paige. Paige is your sister and she read this spell from the Book of Shadows," Bryce replied excitedly. "She's The Fourth and she brought you back!"

Prue looked at the shocked Paige. "My sister?"

Paige nodded. "I'm not 100 percent sure, but I have this feeling I am. And-"

"Only a Halliwell could get the Summoning Spell to bring me back," Prue said, stunned. "But why didn't we know about you?"

"We?" Paige asked uncertainly.

"Me and my sisters, Piper and Phoebe. Why didn't we know we had another sister?"

"I think I can explain that."

Prue, Paige, and Bryce looked around for the person who had spoken. Next second, Patty Halliwell appeared the same way Prue had.

"Mom? What's going on? Why am I back? And why didn't we know about Paige?" Prue asked.

"Mom?" Paige whispered hoarsely.

"You're back, darling, because you were never meant to be killed. You were never meant to leave San Francisco and cloak your magic. It was the only way the Elders could locate you. Paige was brought in to the picture to help bring you back, but here in your true home. As to why you didn't know about Paige-" Patty suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Mom?" Prue demanded.

"Well . . . After your father and I separated, I had an – well, if you can call it this – an affair with my Whitelighter, Sam. When I found out I was going to have a baby, I worried that you and Piper and Phoebe wouldn't receive your powers if the Elders found out. I was also worried what would happen to us and the baby if the Elders knew there even was an us. Back then, Witches and Whitelighters together was a thing forbidden, and punishable by things worse than death. So we gave her up for adoption," Patty replied, looking sadly at Paige. "If we could have, we never would have done it."

Prue shook her head in shock. She didn't know what to say. "A-and I'm back? For good? Alive and well?"

Patty nodded. "The Elders altered everyone's minds so they don't remember you dying, or even coming back here. So when they see you, it'll be a great shock. They'll think you've just come back to town."

Prue nodded. "Right. So that leaves a lot of explaining, and Andy – Oh god, what am I going to tell him?" Then she turned to Bryce. "How are the girls?"

"They missed you. I'm sure they'll be glad to have you back," he replied, smiling sadly. He was upset that Prue had thought of Andy before her own daughters.

Prue turned to Paige. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything," Paige said awkwardly, looking from Prue to her mom.

"If P3 is still open, will you come and meet me there tonight?" Prue asked.

"It is, and sure," Paige replied, hesitating slightly.

"I can't stay," Patty said. "I need to report to the Elders." She hugged Prue, then hugged Paige for a long, long time. "I love you girls. Blessed be." And she left.

"I should go, too," Paige replied quickly. "You guys have a lot to catch up on." She turned to go.

"Paige?"

Paige turned to Prue.

"Thank you," Prue said kindly, smiling. "I'll see you tonight."

Paige nodded, smiling back. Then she left.

Prue turned to Bryce and hugged him tightly.

"Do you forgive me for lying?" she asked, her head against his warm chest.

"I do," Bryce said, without a pause or a hesitation.

"You have to tell me what's been going on, all of it, and explain how you found Paige."

"I will," Bryce promised. "Let's go see the girls first. They'll be so pleased to see you again."

Hand in hand, they went upstairs to wake the girls.


	13. Picking up the Pieces

A/N: No reviews for last chapter? – Pouts – Well, I haven't updated in awhile. Uhm, well, here's the next chapter. I'm going to end it soon, though.

So please enjoy and please, please review (so I don't feel like I'm talking to myself).

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Jaclyn cried, jumping into Piper's arms. Alex clung to Prue's leg, jumping up and down as high and fast as her three year old legs would carry her.

"I missed you girls so much," Prue murmured, snuggling Jaclyn close, her free hand playing with Alex's hair.

"How'd you come back, mommy? Daddy said you'd gone for a long, long sleep and you wouldn't get up again," Jaclyn said.

Prue glanced at Bryce, then Jaclyn. "You'll understand when you're older, sweetie." She placed Jaclyn back in her bed, then detached Alex (with difficulty) from her leg and placed her in her bed, too.

"I know you're happy to see me, girls, but go back to bed. I'll take you out for an entire day tomorrow. I promise. Ice cream and the toy store and anything else you want."

The girls obeyed. After tucking them in, Prue and Bryce left the room quietly. They went to their own room, where they embraced and kissed for a long time before pulling apart.

"I missed you," Prue said softly. "Do you really forgive me for lying? I mean, finding out I'm not who I really am at all is . . . big. Plus, finding out I'm a witch is even harder to grasp."

"I know, I know, and I do have questions but mostly, I'm so happy to have you back that I don't even care you lied. I never thought this possible until-"

"Until?" Prue prompted.

And so Bryce began to tell Prue about reading the spell in the Book of Shadows, and going to the future where he met their third daughter. He told her, reluctantly, about the demon that had originally killed her; how that demon would do it again and how Bryce was never a part of the family and not even Jaclyn and Alex would talk about him to her.

Prue sat on the bed, shaky.

"Do you know who attacked you the first time?" he asked, unsure.

Prue nodded. "The demon who I thought I had killed already . . . the one who killed my sisters. This time, instead of using his powers, he killed me using a knife, knowing it would truly kill me this time,"

Bryce nodded.

"S-so, we have another daughter?" Prue smiled. "That's nice. But I don't understand why you wouldn't be a part of the family."

"I don't know, but that's not for a long time. We have time to change things," Bryce reminded her.

"I hope you're right," Prue said grimly.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Later that night, Prue entered P3 to see it hadn't changed a bit. If Piper and Phoebe had been there, it would have been exactly as it had before she'd left – and they'd died.

She found Paige sitting at a table near the bar and joined her.

"Hey," she said, forcing a smile. Being here with another sister – half or not – felt odd and wrong.

Paige only managed a smile.

"So-" Prue said, at a loss for words.

"I'm glad I could help bring you back," Paige said suddenly, turning red at how stupid it sounded.

Prue smiled. "Don't worry. I've seen and heard weirder. I've been doing this for about nine years, give or take since I was dead a few months, and since I gave it up after my sisters-"

Paige nodded understandingly.

"So how long have you known about your powers?" Prue asked, just to hold on to conversation.

"I found out about them about six months after my parents – foster parents – were killed. It wasn't until after that I figured out I escaped the car by disappearing in this blue light show and appearing in another place."

"Orbing," Prue replied. "You're half-Whitelighter. They're like guardian angels for witches."

"That explains that," Paige said. "And it also explains my, uhm, orbing telekinesis. "

"Orbing telekinesis?" Prue asked, frowning.

"I can bring things to myself, like telekinesis. But they come in orb lights," Paige explained.

"That's kind of like my power, only minus the orbs," Prue said. She chewed her lip. "I wish you had been able to meet Piper and Phoebe. They were really great people."

Paige smiled kindly and nodded. "I'm sure they were. How-how did it happen?"

"Demons," Prue mumbled. "A demon did it."

Paige didn't know what to say. So she said nothing.

"I should go soon. Bryce and I have a lot to catch up on. It was good to see you, though. We should keep in touch," Prue said, standing.

Paige nodded. "Okay. We will."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next day, Prue went to see Andy.

"P-Prue. But you-you were dead," Andy stuttered.

"How do you remember that?" Prue asked. "They modified everyone's memories."

"They?" Andy asked, still in shock.

"Not now. Uh, yeah, I'm back. Alive and back for good. We need to talk, don't we?" Prue said, forcing an apologetic smile.

Andy nodded. "Oh yeah."

They left the station and went for a ride around San Francisco. Prue spent the time explaining what had happened, everything from the day her sister's died to the day she had come back (yesterday). She paused every now and then to let things sink in, but otherwise she spoke non-stop for a good two hours.

Finally, Andy pulled the car to a stop and looked at her.

"You've been through a lot," he said unnecessarily.

Prue nodded. "Thanks for keeping P3 and the Manor going. I owe you big for that."

"You don't owe me anything," Andy said, shaking his head. "I'm just glad you're back. Even if we can't be- you know."

Prue nodded sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Andy didn't look at her as he said this. It was obvious he was hurting.

"Look, I should get back to the girls. I promised them a day out together. But we'll do dinner sometime this week, okay?"

Andy nodded and drove back to the station without saying a word. They got out of the car and Prue watched him walk back inside before getting back in the car and driving home.


	14. The Not So Sad Ending

A/N: I haven't had, like any reviews on these last three chapters. So I think I'm just going to end this here. I'm going to make this last chapter short. Barely a page. Enjoy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Prue sat on the front porch of Halliwell Manor, staring off into the night. The cup of coffee in her hand had become cold, so she set it aside. Memories of her sisters flooded her mind; Memories of when they were little and played together; Memories of them older and living with Grams; Memories of them together again as the Charmed Ones. She felt tears flood her eyes and welcomes them. She was glad to be alive again and with her daughters and husband, back at her childhood home that had been passed down for generations. But she felt guilty that she was glad of these things, while her sisters had none of them. They were dead – well, except for Paige.

Prue sighed deeply. She thought now of what Bryce had told her about his trip to the future and meeting their third daughter. She wondered if she'd be able to prevent the demon from attacking and killing her again, and she wondered what Bryce had done to be ostracized from the family. Hopefully, the future would be brighter than it seemed to be.

"Prue?"

Bryce sat beside her. "You've been out here a long time."

"I've been thinking."

"Of?"

"A lot of things," Prue said softly.

"Why don't you come in? The girls want you to read them a bedtime story," Bryce said, his tone soothing.

"Go on. I'll be there in a minute."

Bryce stood and went inside.

Prue sat for another minute, staring into the heavens.

"I love you," she said softly to Piper, Phoebe, mom, and grams.

Then she stood and went inside. She stared at the door a moment before smiling softly and waving it shut with her telekinetic power.

………………………………….The End………………………………


End file.
